Teddy Lupin
by annietwist
Summary: Aos 11 anos Teddy recebe a tão esperada carta de Hogwarts. Andrômeda percebe que ele cresceu e que, em breve, será responsável pelo próprio futuro.


Teddy era um menino maravilhoso. Seus padrinhos e avós nunca tiveram muitas dificuldades em criá-lo. Mas como qualquer criança, ele sabia aprontar:

- Teddy Remo Lupin desça já daí! – gritou sua avó Andrômeda quando o viu pendurado em uma árvore no jardim.

- Ah vovó, mas é que...

- Desça antes que você caia garoto! Se eu tiver que usar mais poção para curá-lo você não poderá passar o verão com seu padrinho!

- Ah não vovó, isso não! Tio Harry é legal! E tem o James, o Alvo, a tia Gina, a Lily... – Ele começou a contar nos dedinhos, quase esquecendo que estava em cima da árvore, até que a mesma balançou e ele se segurou firme. Olhou para a avó ressentido e fez beiçinho, seu cabelo normalmente azul se tornando um loiro quase branco. Mas Andrômeda riu e negou com a cabeça. Como não tinha alternativa ele desceu e deixou o cabelo voltar para o natural azul-celeste.

Andrômeda não agüentou ver seu neto com esse pequeno rostinho magoado passando por ela, e, com um sorriso nos lábios, bagunçou o cabelo do menino, fazendo-o parar e se agachando para ficar do tamanho dele.

- Porque você não pega a vassoura que seu padrinho te deu, hum? Hoje tem sol e como eu não tenho muito que fazer eu poderia cuidá-lo... – Ela notou os olhos do menino brilharem.

- Eu posso vovó? De verdade? – Ele falou, juntando as mãozinhas de ansiedade.

- Claro Teddy, desde que você não vá muito longe...

- Não vovó, eu não vou eu prometo! – E abraçou a avó, que quase caiu pra trás.

- Por Merlin, garoto, você está crescendo! Não demora e você já está indo estudar! Agora vá enquanto eu ainda estou aqui para cuidar de você. – Ela finalizou com um beijo na bochecha do menino, que lhe deu outro e saiu correndo pra dentro de casa.

Teddy havia ganhado uma vassoura que não alcançava mais de 6 metros de altura (na embalagem dizia: para crianças de 5 á 8 anos) de aniversário do seu padrinho, junto com várias guloseimas da Dedos de Mel de natal. Não é preciso dizer que ele adorou, pulou, abraçou e cantou agarrado na vassoura, mas ele raramente podia usá-la por que sua avó só o deixava andar com ela quando estivesse livre para supervisioná-lo. Ao contrário, é claro, de quando ele ia para A Toca ou para a casa do tio Harry, onde sempre tinha alguém para cuidar dele e de seus primos.

Apesar do que aconteceu com seus pais, ele levava uma vida bastante normal. Brincava com seus primos, conversava com sua avó, era bastante inteligente e bem corajoso. Ele mostrou isso diversas vezes, mas a que mais chamou a atenção da família foi quando ele liderou a ida para o quarto completamente escuro, dispensando a ajuda dos adultos, quando seus primos menores estavam com medo de ir até o quarto dos meninos no segundo andar d'A Toca. Ele ficou bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo ao mostrar para sua família o quanto já havia crescido.

Teddy sabia o destino dos pais, e sabia que eles haviam sido corajosos até o fim. Ele sentia orgulho deles, por mais que não entendesse esse sentimento naquela época. E esse orgulho compensava, pois junto com o amor de todos que o rodeavam, não existia lugar para a tristeza.

Aos onze anos, eis que o momento mais esperado da década (pelo menos para ele) chegou: Uma coruja acinzentada e grande pousou exausta na janela e logo começou a reclamar porque o garoto só ficou boquiaberto olhando-a em vez de dar comida e água a ela. O choque passou e ele providenciou o que a coruja queria a colocando na gaiola da coruja de sua avó. Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou o pergaminho que estava no bico da coruja e o abriu, murmurando um "oh". Era o que ele havia passado anos esperando: A carta de admissão em Hogwarts, junto com sua lista de materiais. Nem é preciso dizer que ele ficou muito mais feliz e saltitante do que quando ganhou sua primeira vassoura aos cinco anos, mas os mesmos olhos castanhos do pai brilhavam de felicidade. Ele passou correndo para a cozinha aonde sua avó cozinhava tranqüila e começou a gritar:

- Vovó, vovó, venha ver! Chegou vovó, chegou! A minha carta! Eu preciso falar para o James, ele vai pirar! E o tio Harry, vovó! Ele vai ficar feliz! – Ele saltitava em frente à avó, com a mão que segurava a carta sacudindo a milímetros do rosto dela.

- Parabéns Teddy! – Ela disse radiante vendo a felicidade do garoto, abraçando-o enquanto ele pulava e depositando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Agora eu sou grande vovó! A senhora não pode sair me dando beijos, meus colegas vão rir de mim! – Ele disse exasperado.

- Não seja bobo garoto, tenho certeza que os outros pais fazem o mesmo com seus filhos. – Então lhe deu outro beijo que foi seguido de mais protestos e pegou a carta da mão do garoto. Lá havia as mesmas palavras e a mesma lista de materiais do primeiro ano. Uma lágrima escapou pelo olho dela, e ela percebeu o quanto Teddy havia crescido e amadurecido. Ele iria para Hogwarts agora, ele não seria mais o menininho da vovó. A lágrima não era de tristeza, era de alegria. Sua filha sentiria orgulho dele se estivesse aqui, e com certeza ela se orgulhava dele onde quer que ela esteja agora.

- Vovó, o que houve? Porque você ta triste? – Ele faz beicinho e seu cabelo azul-celeste se transforma em um verde bem clarinho.

- Eu não estou triste, Teddy querido. É só que eu percebi o quão grandinho você está. Você está indo pra Hogwarts, você já não é mais o menininho que chorava por mamadeira e botava na boca qualquer coisa que encontrava. – Ela ri com a lembrança.

- Sério vovó, você acha que eu to grande? – Ele se empolga e seu cabelo volta ao azul-celeste de sempre.

- Claro! E agora venha cá, eu quero falar uma coisa séria pra você. – Ela senta no sofá e dá duas batidinhas delicadas no lugar ao lado. Ele a olha meio desconfiado, o que a faz rir, e se senta ao lado dela.

- O que é vovó?

- Eu queria dizer que seus pais devem estar muito orgulhosos de você onde eles estão.

- Mas vovó...

- Espere, deixe-me terminar. Seus pais amam você, você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Acho que sim...

- Pois é. Lembre-se sempre disso meu neto, porque eles sempre estarão cuidando de você, onde quer que você esteja.

- Mas vovó, como papai e mamãe vão cuidar de mim? Onde é que eles estarão? – Ele olha pra a avó com uma expressão de dúvida em seu rosto.

- Bem aqui. – Ela coloca a mão no peito de Teddy, no lugar onde fica o coração. – Eles sempre estiveram aqui com você e sempre estarão. – Teddy observa a mão de sua avó e então a abraça.

_A vida dele está apenas começando._ Ela pensa. E é verdade.

Cada dia que passar ele amará mais Victoire Weasley e um dia eles irão namorar e serão felizes. Um dia Teddy encontrará a pedra da ressurreição e em vez de ressuscitar seus pais, ele irá girá-la inconscientemente três vezes na mão e seus pais aparecerão em uma textura entre o sólido e o fantasmagórico e ele terá a chance de conhecê-los, pelo menos por alguns minutos. Ele será um garoto maravilhoso e ajudará o mundo bruxo diversas vezes. E, um dia, ele se tornará Ministro da Magia, casará com Victoire Weasley, terá filhos e será muito, muito feliz.

Sua avó ainda não sabia nada disso, mas desejava sobre tudo que o neto fosse feliz, porque ele merecia.

Ela guarda a carta e chama Teddy para ir contar ao seu padrinho, sua madrinha e todos os seus 'primos' a novidade. Chegando lá ele encontra Victoire e seu cabelo fica vermelho, assim como suas bochechas. Victoire fica corada, coloca o cabelo para trás da orelha e olha para o chão, envergonhada.

Talvez o futuro já não estivesse tão distante, afinal.


End file.
